The day after the royal wedding
by sports4life947
Summary: It's night. She falls into the fountain. Alyn finds her. Her clothes ae drenched causing them to be transparent. He takes her to her room. He closes the door. Who knows what's happening inside? LEMON


It was the day after the official royal wedding ceremony in Wisteria. Yukari, as expected, had become of accustomed to sneak out of her chambers at night. On her way to the sables, she found Alyn who taking a walk around the garden. As Yukari did not watch where she was going, she tripped into the fountain. Alyn heard a loud splash and ran to its source. He was seemingly shocked to find his wife, Yukari drenched with water. He gave a small chuckle and lent her a hand to stand up and get out before anyone else sees. Yukari blushed furiously as to realise what had happened and quickly took Alyn's hand and jumped out. Alyn gave a light blush as he could see straight though Yukari's dress, exposing her beautiful body. "What are you staring at?" Yukari questions until she follows the trail Alyn's eyes are staring to. Her blush becomes more intense as she notices that the water which has drenched her dress, has made it transparent, revealing everything. She quickly spins around wrapping her arms around her body, trying to hide herself. _How am I going to go back to my chambers looking like this?_ Yukari thinks. As if Alyn had read her mind, he swiftly picks her up bridal style and pressed her body against his so that no-one will see her body. "Yukari, I will take you to your chambers" Alyn says with a smirk on his face.

Once they arrived to her room, Alyn walks in, quietly closing the door behind him. He lays her on her bed and smiles while he says "did you purposely fall into the fountain to get my attention?" Yukari feels incredibly embarrassed as she heard the question. "W-what, of course not?! I was just-, mnph." Alyn silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. That gentle kiss quickly turns into a strong and passionate one. As he breaks the kiss, he pulls on Yukari's bottom lip. "Now that we are husband and wife, I will no-longer hold back. Well now, I guess I have to take these wet clothes off of you before you catch a cold." As Alyn says that, he begins to untie her dress, his hands tickle the back of Yukari's neck as he does so. With one swift movement, he pulls Yukari's dress right off. Yukari tries to hide her self with her hand, however, Alyn quickly stops her as he slips his hands into hers. "You are beautiful. You do not need to be shy, after all, I am your husband" says Alyn with a grin on his face. Alyn removes his armour and shirt. He kisses her, but this time, as she gasps, Alyn takes this chance to quickly slips his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. His lips move down to the nape of her neck, showering it with kisses. Alyn's hands move down to Yukari's breasts, gently kneading them. His thumbs rub over her hardened nipples. Then he takes Yukari's left breast into his mouth. Caressing it passionately. Yukari tries to stop a moan to escape her mouth, but fails to do so. Alyn smiles to know that he is making her feel good. However, he does not intend to stop there. As Alyn kisses one breast, his other hand plays with the other. Then he does the opposite. He moves back up to Yukari's mouth and kisses her once again and this time more intense due to Alyn not being able to hold back any longer. His hands glide up and down her body, from her beasts, to her stomach, then to her waist. Alyn kisses Yukari's body all over and she could not help but gasp and moan over the great feeling she was having.

"I... love you, Alyn" she finally was able to say it over the great pleasure she had. She stroked Alyn's soft dark brown hair. Alyn lightly blushed at Yukari's sudden touch. However, he wanted to be in control so he quickly slid a finger into her womanhood and began pumping into her. Then he added a second and then a third. Alyn then moved his face down between her legs. First he began licking his fingers, then he began licking inside of her. His tongue licked her juices. "You taste amazing" Alyn states as he finishes licking his fingers. Yukari's cheeks turn into a deep shade of red and even if she tries to hide her face with her hands, Alyn still notices and cannot stand it anymore. Alyn pulls off his pants and begins rubbing his member against Yukari's entrance. "I cannot take it anymore, I want you" Alyn sates in desperation. He quickly slides into her in one swift movement. Alyn realised just how good he felt inside her. The feeling was extraordinary. Alyn lets Yukari adjust to his rather big size. Once he realises that she is okay, he begins to move. Yukari's walls tighten around him. Alyn almost completely pulls out of her until he strongly hammers back in. He can see Yukari's breasts bounce in front of him from his strong movements. This makes him go crazy. Again, he pulls out almost completely and thrusts strongly back in. Alyn does this a couple of times. Finally, he begins to keep a steady but rather fast pace. "Ahhh" Yukari moans and moans as she could no longer hold them in. Alyn groaned as he wanted to go even deeper. Alyn thrusts harder, stronger, faster. Yukari couldn't believe his movements.

He was slender, yet so incredibly strong. Yukari felt like she was going to be ripped right in half at this rate. Finally, Yukari seemed to be at her climax and Alyn could feel it as her walls tightening more and more around him. Her orgasm made Alyn feel so good. However, her orgasm did not make him stop. Alyn kept thrusting, pounding hungrily into her. He kept moving so fast and strong in a inhuman pace. Yukari could believe how long he was lasting. This time, Yukari felt another orgasm coming and she screamed in pleasure. However, Alyn was still going. Still pounding into her. Alyn groaned more and more loudly and so did Yukari. With a final deep, strong, passionate, hungry thrust into her, Yukari and Alyn both scream and orgasm simultaneously. Alyn's hot seed rushes into Yukari and he pulls out and lies next to her exhausted.

Day broke and the morning sunlight slightly peered through the chamber windows. Yukari was the first to wake up. She lifted her head out of the covers and gazed upon Alyn's face. "He is a lot cuter we he sleep" she whispers to herself, until Alyn's eyes shoot open. "Do you make a habit of watching people while they sleep?" Alyn says with a smirk on his face. _Wait, he was awake this whole time while I was staring at him?_ Yukari thinks to herself and blushes. Alyn tries to grab the covers but Yukari hastily grabs a hold of them realising that she is still not dressed. Alyn turns around facing the embarrassed Yukari and grins mischievously. This time he quickly pulls on the covers off her before she could get a hold of them and exposing her naked body. She tries to quickly grab them but as she does so, Yukari accidently falls on top of Alyn. Alyn takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around her. "L-let me go" Yukari say with a flustered face. "No" Alyn replies still smiling. Yukari tries to break free but Alyn just embraces her tighter. Yukari gives in and Alyn quickly plants a kiss on her lips before saying "How about we take a bath together? And do not worry, I will make sure to clean every inch of you" he says with another mischievous grin. Yukari blushes furiously after hearing those words. "No objections, okay then!" Alyn answers for himself.

"Huhh! W-wait!" Yukari embarrassingly exclaims.


End file.
